Top 5 ways to annoyhumiliateteasetorture Momo!
by kawaiiSei-chan
Summary: just something realllllly lame i thought of... don't ask. bad attempt at humour don't read tho if you're a momo fan!


Top 5 ways to annoy/humiliate/tease/torture Momo!!!

by: the princess of tennis on account is kawaii sei-chan also on you might see this story (or any others saying either of these authors) in either one-- or both accounts.

ALSO might appear on "Namikaze"'s quizilla account! All are me- the same person.

-  
D-on't think Prince of Tennis is mine: I wish, but it's not.  
I- am not the owner of PoT; Takeshi Konomi is! I only own the randomness. S-ome other anime's are used in this fic; tsugumi ohba owns death note, and satoshi tajiri owns pokemon!  
C-ats such as Karupin were NOT harmed in the making of this... nobody was. except Momoshiro. (only in my head)  
L-ies are scattered in this fic-- I made up ALL this nonsense. It won't even work, anime characters don't actually exist!  
A-ll people who try this on their friends/people they know ARE COMPLETE RETARDS!!! don't try this at home (or anywhere)  
I- am not in any way responsible for Momo's funeral/funeral costs or hospital bills. not responsible of lack of burgers!  
M-omoshiro Takeshi is actually alive and fine, not tortured, and this is a fanFICTION. But he's only alive in PoT!  
E-ating burgers makes you fat if you eat them so much that you have 10 or so burgers per meal.  
R-eview after reading plz

WARNING!!! This fic is not to be read by Momoshiro Takeshi fangirls. It is Momo-bashing, and if you like Momo, and do read this, don't say I didn't warn you!!! I have nothing against any PoT characters, except Nanjiro for being a perv, and Jin for being mean and playing tennis with rocks. So please don't think I hate Momo!! It's only for fun, entertainment, and humor. Please enjoy!!! --end of WARNING

------------

1. Slip an all-you-can-eat coupon into Momo's locker for the burger joint he goes to, and then make sure to get there right before him, and buy everything they have left. Make sure to buy the ovens and such so the workers can't make more food. Be sure to smirk at Momo when you're exiting. And use his parent's credit card!!

2. Make peaches non-existant. (PeachMomo) Then Momo will die on the spot. Tell his family that it was Kira's doing. (from Death Note) Threaten them that if they to anything about this, you will lure Ryuk (another Death Note ref.) into their home with an apple, and then FORCE him to kill everyone in tokyo. (make sure he's seen all the people in Tokyo since he knows names from that.) THEN throw a pokeball (yea a pokeball) and catch momo's ghost. then bury it in a graveyard. Preferably one that hosts halloween specials in. THEN make your pet dog pee on the spot where you buried his 'pokeball' Then dig up the pokeball a day or two later. (make sure you're wearing rubber gloves or something!!) Go to seigaku, and throw the ball saying "I choose you! Takeshi DOGPEEGHOSTNONEXISTANTPEACH Momoshiro!!!" Make it open in the middle of tennis practice on the courts where the regulars train. (btw DOGPEEGHOSTNONEXISTANTPEACH would be his newly given middle name) everyone would run away, and erase all traces in the world of momo's existence plus also erase him from minds of everyone. ever.

3. change everyone in the world to look and act like kaido kaoru. including family, tennis team members, class/school mates, random by-passers/-standers, neighbors, and anyone else he might run into -- ever. Then he will be tortured to DEATH.

4. tell An Tachibana that Momo likes her. THEN directly after, you tell her that he's stupid. That he gets 'f' as a grade for everything on his report card. including p.e. which is because he forces his evil long-lost twin to run around for him. tell An that he's a LAZY-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING fruit. (peachmomo!) then say he'd be cheating anyway if he and An went out; he's already dating Kamio Akira. (he's gay before, and becomes bi for no reason-- or because he's stupid.) Then have a friend drag Momo onto the scene at that precise moment. Momo wouldn't know what you did just before. He'd tell An how he felt, and An would reject, and kick him between the legs. then he'd collapse in pain, and roll into the street. he'd get hit by taka's delivery bike, and become the new burning-trigger! (instead of a tennis racket)

5. change it so when he was kicked off regulars that time, he's NEVER let back on-- make kaido's clone take his place instead of him coming back on the team. THEN buy him a pet SNAKE to feel better. Make sure it's a big poisonous one! he will die, because it squeezes and poisons him to death. Then, his corpse is used as Karupin's (ryoma's cat) litter box!

----------------------------------

Lol this wasn't so good. But I hope you at least some-what enjoyed! Please feel free to review it, and suggest a character for me to base a fic like this after next!

-------------------------

The character must be from a following anime:

prince of tennis bleach death note naruto pokemon card captor sakura tsubasa reservior chronicles blood+ ouran highschool host club hikaru no go

-  
thx for reading this! 


End file.
